le prince ange-gardien
by mangafana
Summary: Goten et Trunks décident d'avouer leur relation à leurs parents, mais les choses ne se passent pas vraiment comme prévu. C'est un slash/yaoï mais c'est aussi et surtout une mise au point entre Goten et Goku. One-Shot.


Le prince ange-gardien

Mangafana

Bonjour. Comme d'hab, je bosse sans bêta, désolée pour les fautes.

J'ai fais cette fic, moins pour l'histoire d'amour entre Goten et Trunks que pour que Goten règle enfin ses comptes avec Goku, ce que je trouve essentiel.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Trunks était à table avec ses parents et sa petite sœur pour le dîner. Il venait de passer une journée harassante au siège de la Capsule corp dont il était le PDG à tout juste 22 ans. Ce soir, il avait enfin pris une résolution, il devait parler aux membres de sa famille.

-Papa, maman, Bra. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Surprises par le ton sérieux de la voix de Trunks, Bulma et Bra levèrent le nez de leur repas et le regardèrent. Végéta, lui, les ignora et se resservit du plat qu'il y avait devant lui. Bulma demanda :

-Oui, Trunks, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Voilà, ça fait un bon moment que je vous le cache mais j'ai décidé de vous le dire … voilà … je suis gay.

Bulma et Bra le regardèrent avec de gros yeux alors que Végéta continuait à manger. Mais Trunks, dans sa lancée, ne s'arrêta pas là et continua sa confession :

-Et ça fait 1 an que je suis en couple. Avec San Goten. Voilà. … Maman ?

Bulma se reprit avec un peu de difficulté puis demanda :

-Avec Goten ? Depuis 1 an ? Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'as jamais dit avant ?

-Je n'étais pas prêt. Maintenant, je le suis. Est-ce que … enfin, tu as quelque chose à dire contre ça ? Tu veux que je démissionne de la Capsule corp ? Où tu veux …

-Non, enfin, Trunks, bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi je voudrais ça ? Que tu aimes Goten ou pas ne change rien, tu es mon fils, je t'aime et tu es un très bon dirigeant.

Trunks soupira de soulagement et se tourna vers sa sœur de 14 ans :

-Bra ?

-Je suis trop dégoûtée !

Trunks pâli un peu mais Bra, ne se rendant compte de rien, continua sur sa lancée :

-ça veux dire que Goten est déjà prit ! Il est trop mignon. Tu as de la chance. Si j'avais eu 2 ou 3 ans de plus, c'est moi qui l'aurai séduite en premier ! Déclara-t-elle à son frère d'un ton de défi.

Trunks respira enfin et eut un petit rire :

-Oui, sans aucun doute. Désolé de t'avoir devancé.

-Je m'en remettrais. Mais quand même, tu as trop de la chance.

-Et bien, j'ignorais que Goten avait un tel succès auprès de mes enfants. Dit Bulma en riant.

Elle remarqua le petit coup d'œil que son fils jetait à Végéta. Le père de famille n'avait pas arrêté de mangé pendant la conversation, semblant ne pas avoir entendu.

-Végéta ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu as entendu ce que ton fils vient de nous annoncer ?

-Oui, il est en couple avec le fils de Goku … Quel mauvais goût, je m'attendais à mieux de toi, fils. Enfin, si c'est comme ça, c'est comme ça.

-Mais, ça ne te gêne pas, papa ?

-Et bien, je ne dis pas que je me sentirais mieux si tu changeais de petit ami, après tout, Goten est un demi-saïyen et il est bien plus fort que les humains donc tout bien réfléchi, je préfère que tu sois avec lui.

-Oui mais le fait que Trunks soit avec un garçon, sans prendre en compte l'identité de ce garçon, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, pourquoi, ça devrait ?

-En fait, je suis un peu surpris, alors …

-Vous avez tous l'air d'oublier que je ne viens pas de cette planète et je n'ai pas ce genre de préjugé. Sur Végéta, il était assez courant que des hommes se marient entre eux.

-Vraiment ?

-Nous sommes un peuple de guerriers, Trunks. Nous passons notre vie à nous entraîner. Les femmes aussi sont des guerrières mais il arrive que des guerriers préfèrent rentrer le soir avec un de leur compagnon d'arme plutôt qu'avec une compagne plus douce. Ça n'a jamais dérangé qui que ce soit. Alors non, pour répondre à ta question, ça ne me gêne pas que tu fréquentes des garçons, tu fais ce que tu veux. Je suis juste désappointé par ton choix de partenaire. Quand à toi, jeune fille, interdiction de fantasmer sur les garçons avant au moins 20 ans !

-Quoi ? C'est injuste ! S'insurgea Bra tandis que Trunks et Bulma riaient, soulagés.

Trunks fini de manger avec le sourire. Il était tellement content que sa famille prenne cette nouvelle aussi bien. Il se doutait que ça ne poserait pas trop de problème à sa mère, elle était très ouverte d'esprit.

Il était assez étonné des propos de sa sœur, en revanche. Dès demain, interdiction pour Goten de se balader torse nu à la maison, même en sortant d'entraînement, il ne voulait pas que sa sœur se rince l'œil, et puis, c'est qu'elle devenait mignonne, la gamine, elle pourrait bien le lui piquer et c'était hors de question. Oui, il était jaloux et possessif !

Quand à son père, il était plus que soulagé de sa réaction. Il adorait sa famille. Il reprit du poulet et fini son repas avec appétit.

En fait, s'il s'était enfin décidé à annoncer sa relation à sa famille, c'était parce que Goten devait faire de même chez lui en ce moment même. Le fils San en avait marre de « devoir se cacher de sa famille », comme il disait et il voulait être honnête. Donc, autant faire les choses en grand, vu que de toute façon, les 2 familles se fréquentaient et que rien ne pouvait rester secret longtemps entre elles.

Il jeta un regard à son portable, s'attendant à y voir un message de son amour, mais rien. Il devait être en pleine discussion.

Il était 23h00 et Trunks commençait à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait toujours aucunes nouvelles de Goten. Goten dormait toujours très tôt parce que c'était un gros dormeur et avant de dormir, il envoyait toujours un message de bonne nuit tout mignon à Trunks et là, rien. Ce n'était pas normal. Et si ça s'était mal passé ? À bout de nerf, il se décida à appeler.

La sonnerie retenti une fois, puis deux, et enfin, ça décrocha. Il reconnu tout de suite la voix de son amour, malgré le faible son.

-Trunks ?

-Chéri, est-ce que ça va ?

-Maman m'a jeté à la porte.

-Quoi ?

-Maman, quand je lui ai dit, elle m'a jeté hors de la maison en disant qu'elle me déshéritait.

-… Mais tu es où, là ?

-Devant la maison. J'attends qu'elle ouvre.

-Tu es dehors ? Depuis combien de temps ? Il neige, dehors !

-ça doit bien faire 3 ou 4 heures. J'm'en fou, qu'il neige. Tu ne comprends pas ? Ma maman ne veut plus me voir.

-Amour, écoute, viens à la maison, ok ? Laisse ta mère tranquille pour ce soir, elle va y réfléchir pendant la nuit et demain, tout ira mieux, d'accord ? Dit Trunks tout en n'en pensant pas un mot. Le plus important était que Goten le rejoigne et qu'il soit au chaud.

-Tu crois ? Demanda Goten d'une petite voix.

-Oui, viens. Tu seras au moins au chaud, ici, pour attendre.

-Mais et tes parents ?

-Je leur ai dit et ils ont bien réagit. Viens à la maison, il n'y a pas de problème.

-D'accord, j'arrive.

Trunks entendit Goten décoller puis raccrocher son téléphone. Le jeune PDG se dépêcha de sortir de sa chambre et rejoignit ses parents qui devaient encore être au salon, malgré l'heure.

Il les trouva tranquillement installés devant un film à se bécoter, comme des adolescents. Pour faire connaître sa présence, Trunks toussa. Sa mère poussa un petit cri de surprise et son père grogna un « Trunks » menaçant, mais le jeune homme se fichait de l'humeur de son père.

-Maman, Goten va venir ici. Il l'a annoncé à Chichi en même temps que moi et elle a très mal réagit, elle l'a jeté dehors, il est resté 3 heures sous la neige, à attendre qu'elle lui ouvre mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Je l'ai convaincu de venir ici.

-Tu as bien fait, mon chéri. Va chercher la couverture chauffante dans le placard, Goten doit être gelé, je vais faire bouillir de l'eau.

La mère de famille se leva tandis que Végéta fronçait les sourcils, peu ravi d'être dérangé avec sa femme à cause du fils San, mais il ne dit rien et regarda son fils et sa femme tout organiser en attendant l'invité.

Pendant qu'ils s'activaient, il senti une aura derrière la porte. Il était arrivé mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envi de faire connaître sa présence. Végéta se leva, ouvrit la porte et prit l'intrus par le col pour l'éjecter à l'intérieur.

Sitôt Goten à la lumière, Trunks lui sauta quasiment dessus et l'installa sur le canapé, il l'emmitoufla de la couverture chauffante et lui ôta ses chaussures, pendant que sa mère ramenait une bassine dans laquelle on lui mit les pieds d'office avant de les submerger par une eau fumante. Végéta regarda ce spectacle de loin et constata l'aspect misérable du jeune homme. Ses lèvres étaient presque bleues, ses yeux rougis par les larmes, il ne portait qu'une chemise et un pull sur un jean bleu et des baskets. Pas de quoi résister à l'hiver.

-Où est ton manteau ? Questionna Végéta.

-Maman m'a jeté dehors avant que je n'aie pu le prendre.

-Ta mère fait 1,60 m pour 60 kg grand max, tu es un demi-saïyen, je te rappel.

Goten regarda Végéta et dit :

-Mais c'est ma mère, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

-C'est pour ça que tu l'as laissé te mettre dehors à peine vêtu ? demanda sarcastiquement le prince saïyen.

Trunks lança un regard meurtrier à son père pour le faire taire tandis qu'il posait doucement ses lèvres rouges et chaudes sur celles, bleues et froides de son amant.

Goten éternua et se moucha dans le mouchoir que lui présenta Bulma. Il commençait à se réchauffer, ses forts tremblements cessaient enfin. Bulma lui présenta une tasse fumante de soupe qu'il prit avec reconnaissance avant d'y tremper ses lèvres gercées.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda gentiment Trunks.

-On s'est assit à table, elle m'a servi une assiette et je lui ai dit que j'avais un truc super important à lui dire. Elle m'a regardé avec ces grands yeux noirs et m'a demandé : « tu as enfin décidé de changer de voie et de devenir chercheur ? ». J'ai secoué la tête et lui ai dit que je voulais lui présenter la personne que je fréquentais depuis 1 an et dont j'étais amoureux. Elle a sauté au plafond en me disant que je n'aurai pas dû lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi important et elle m'a demandé comment elle s'appelait et comment elle était et elle me proposait déjà de la lui emmené samedi pour déjeuner mais je lui ai dit qu'elle le connaissait déjà et que c'était toi. Dit Goten en regardant Trunks dans les yeux. Je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureux et que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Je lui ai dit qu'on était ensemble depuis 1 an et que ça marchait bien. Je lui ai dit que tu me rendais heureux. Elle m'a regardé avec des yeux vides et m'a demandé si c'était vrai. Je lui ai assuré que ce n'était pas une blague, alors d'une voix, plus froide que je ne l'aurai imaginé, elle m'a dit de sortir de la maison. Elle m'a dit que je la décevais pour la dernière fois et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais reposer les yeux sur moi. Elle a aussi dit que si j'étais disposé à jouer les putes pour toi et à te laisser me défoncer le cul, je ne faisais plus parti de sa famille, elle ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. … alors je suis sorti de la maison. Une fois dehors, je l'ai appelé, je l'ai supplié mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir. Je l'ai entendu verrouiller la porte, éteindre les lumières et aller se coucher sans même regarder dehors. Raconta Goten d'une voix éteinte.

Trunks l'embrassa à nouveau, sans aucune gêne ou honte devant ses parents qu'il trouvait plus formidables encore que quelques heures avant. Il le prit dans ses bras, le berçant et l'assurant de son amour.

Le téléphone sonna et Bulma alla répondre pendant que Végéta demandait encore :

-Kakaroto n'a rien dit ?

-Il n'était pas là. Tu sais bien que ça fait 4 ans qu'on ne l'a pas vu. Je comptais aller le voir demain pour le lui dire mais maintenant …

-Et Gohan ?

-… je ne lui en ai pas parlé. C'est lui, plus que papa, qui m'a élevé alors …

-Je suis sur que Gohan le prendra mieux que Chichi.

-Je ne sais pas, chéri, il a toujours été de l'avis de maman sur tout …

Les trois hommes virent alors revenir Bulma, le visage sombre. Végéta demanda :

-Quoi ?

-C'était Chichi.

-Elle veut que je revienne ? Demanda Goten plein d'espoir. Bulma s'assit près de lui et lui prit la main.

-Non mon cœur. En fait, elle voulait savoir quelles sanctions nous avions prises contre Trunks. Lorsque je lui ai dit que nous soutenions Trunks dans tous ses choix, elle m'a dit que j'étais une mauvaise mère bien trop laxiste. Je lui ai répondu que je la trouvais bien trop dure et froide et qu'une vraie mère ne ferait jamais ça à son enfant. Elle en a déduit que tu étais là et que tu te faisais plaindre (ce sont ses mots) alors elle m'a chargé d'un message pour toi … Goten, je suis désolée … elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle avait contacté son avocat pour te répudier, qu'elle avait vendu toutes tes affaires, y compris ton ordinateur portable que tu utilise pour l'école. Elle a aussi prévenu Gohan de la situation, afin que tu ne puisse pas trouver refuge chez lui et elle … Goten, je suis navrée. Elle a envoyé un mail à ton école d'informatique pour les prévenir qu'elle ne prenait plus financièrement en charge ton éducation … je m'attends à ce que tu ne puisses pas y retourner de sitôt.

Goten laissa échapper deux larmes que Trunks essuya en prenant le visage de son amour pour le pousser dans son giron.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, amour. On va prendre un appart', tout les 2. Depuis le temps qu'on en parle, on va enfin le faire, et je payerai ton école d'informatique, tu sais que ce n'est pas un problème pour moi.

-Non, c'est hors de question.

-Mais Goten …

-Je ne suis pas une poule de luxe que tu peux acheter avec un appartement et des cours, Trunks.

Devant le silence suivant sa déclaration, Goten sembla réfléchir à ses mots et murmura :

-Désolé, amour, je ne sais pas ce que je dis. Je sais que tu n'achètes pas mon amour, pardon.

-C'est rien, je sais que tu es perturbé, aujourd'hui.

-Malgré tout, même si je sais que tu n'achètes pas mon amour, je ne veux pas … je vais trouver un travail, je vais avoir un job et on se partagera le loyer de notre premier appartement, mon ange. En attendant, j'irai dormir dans une auberge de jeunesse, ou je …

-C'est hors de question !

-Bulma ?!

-Goten, je comprends que ta fierté t'empêche d'accepter ce présent de la part de Trunks mais il est hors de question que tu vives quasiment dans la rue et que tu arrêtes tes études. Je me suis renseignée, tu sais. Et je sais que tu es major de ta promotion. Tu vas avoir ton diplôme à la fin de l'année et j'ai bien l'intention de t'embaucher dès ta sortie de la fac.

-Mais, je …

-En conséquence, tu vas habiter ici, avec nous. Comme ça, tu pourras voir Trunks autant que tu veux. J'imagine, les garçons, que vous n'avez rien contre le faire de partager une chambre. Tu vas continuer tes études, je vais te payer ta dernière année de fac.

-Bulma …

-Et en contrepartie, j'ai l'exclusivité pour ton premier emploi et, vu que l'aspect financier de la chose semble te déranger, je te payerai au minimum pendant tes 2 premières années de travail, même si tes capacités devraient te faire gagner bien plus. Marché conclu ? Demanda Bulma en tendant la main à Goten.

Voyant une partie de ses problèmes immédiats réglés, Goten serra la main de Bulma avec soulagement et reconnaissance.

-Tu as faim, mon amour ?

-Non merci. J'ai plutôt l'estomac noué.

-Alors viens dormir. Tu en as besoin.

Trunks sécha les pieds de Goten et l'aida à se lever du canapé, il tourna un regard reconnaissant à Bulma et conduisit son amant jusqu'à sa chambre.

Bulma se tourna vers Végéta, qui n'avait toujours rien dit, adossé au mur :

-Pauvre gosse. Comment Chichi a pu faire ça ?!

-Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Kakaroto avait épousé cette mégère, elle a encore plus mauvais caractère que toi.

-En temps normal, j'aurai fait semblant d'être vexée, mais là, je le suis vraiment. Même si je sais que tu essayais de faire de l'humour, ne me compare plus jamais à cette femme.

-Pardon, ma chérie. Mais c'est vrai, je n'ai jamais pu la supporter et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il l'avait épousé.

-Il devait avoir ses raisons. Il était très jeune et naïf quand c'est arrivé. Mais je ne pardonnerai jamais à Chichi d'avoir fait ça. Rien que d'imaginer Trunks dans une situation pareille me remplie d'effroi. Pauvre Goten.

Végéta s'approcha de sa femme et, posant une main sur sa hanche, il la guida vers leur chambre pour qu'elle se repose.

Le réveil bipa et réveilla le couple qui était profondément endormi sous la couette. Trunks s'étira et regarda la tête qui était bouinée sur son torse en souriant. La situation de son amant était critique, malgré tout, il était plus que ravi de l'avoir avec lui. Hier soir, en se couchant, il avait serré contre lui Goten qui pleurait. Ça lui avait brisé le cœur, il n'avait jamais vu Goten, le jeune homme perpétuellement joyeux qu'il avait toujours connu, verser une seule larme. Ils s'étaient endormis dans cette position et Goten le serrai toujours très fort. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son amant et murmura :

-Debout, Goten, réveille toi, amour.

-Hum, pas envi … fatigué.

-Je sais. Mais il faut se lever.

Goten soupira et dit :

-Pourquoi je devrais me lever. Il n'y a rien qui m'attend. T'as oublié que ma mère m'a désinscrit de l'école ?

-Et toi, tu as oublié que ma mère va te réinscrire ?

-Oui, mais on ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre, et puis … atcha !

Goten eut alors une série d'éternuement qui fit rire Trunks.

-Haha, je parie que tu as pris froid. Donc tu vois, tu as une raison de te lever, il te faut des médicaments.

-Beuh. Fit Goten en essuyant son nez avec la manche de son pyjama que lui avait prêté Trunks (hors de question qu'il dorme en boxer, et si il croisait sa sœur dragueuse dans le couloir ?!).

-Beurk, Goten, fait un effort, prends au moins un mouchoir. Dit Trunks en lui en tendant un.

-J'ai plus de force. J'aime pas, être malade.

-Je sais, mon amour. Allez, lève toi, tu vas manger et ça ira déjà mieux.

Quand ils descendirent, ils trouvèrent la cuisine vide mais le café chaud et les toasts prêts à être tartinés. Trunks s'assit et fit signe à Goten de prendre sa place à sa droite. Goten s'installa pendant que Trunks remplissait son assiette et son bol avec un sourire. Il lui déposa aussi 2 pilules devant son assiette et remplit son verre de jus d'orange.

Bulma les rejoints alors, peu réveillée et les cheveux en pétard. Elle déposa un baiser sur le crâne des deux garçons et s'assit en bout de table.

-Goten, tu n'as pas l'air bien.

-C'est normal, après être resté tant de temps dehors en pull, il faut vraiment être débile. Déclara Végéta en descendant l'escalier suivi par Bra. La jeune fille, ignorante des évènements de la veille, semblait toute surprise de trouver Goten ici mais elle lui fit une bise sur la joue, sous le regard jaloux de son frère, et protecteur de son père et dit :

-Tu viens habiter ici, maintenant que mon frère et toi êtes officiellement ensemble ?

-Oui, c'est exactement ça, bien deviné, ma puce. Déclara Bulma en faisant un clin d'œil à Goten.

-Cool ! Déclara la jeune fille en entamant un toast.

Goten profita de cette pause dans la conversation pour lâcher une nouvelle série d'éternuement. Végéta eut un reniflement dédaigneux :

-Désolé.

-Bien, Goten, tu restes à la maison, aujourd'hui, pour te reposer. Tu reprendras l'école demain. D'ici là, j'aurai tout préparé.

-Préparer quoi, maman ?

-Et bien, les papiers du changement d'adresse de Goten, ma chérie, bien sûr !

-C'est cool, je suis super contente que tu habites ici, maintenant.

-Et interdiction d'aller le mater quand il est sous la douche, petite perverse.

-Je ne ferai jamais ça, je suis une jeune fille bien élevée, moi !

Et pendant que le frère et la sœur se disputaient gentiment et que Goten suivait ce match de vanne d'un air dubitatif, Bulma et Végéta échangeaient un regard. Ils avaient un enfant en plus et allaient devoir en prendre soin car la dépression, en plus de la maladie, guettait certainement Goten.

Le petit-déjeuner terminé, tout le monde parti se préparer pour la journée. Goten se senti un peu désemparé, lui qui n'avait rien à faire et n'était pas chez lui. Il resta un peu dans la cuisine, histoire de la nettoyer et de la ranger, puis il se dirigea vers le salon. Il s'assit sur le canapé, à la même place qu'hier et commença à se morfondre sur sa vie.

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée bruyante de la famille Brief. Goten regarda vers les escaliers et vit Trunks arriver avec une grosse couette bien chaude qu'il s'empressa d'emmitoufler autour de son amant. Bra portait un oreiller, une boite de mouchoirs et un livre, pour l'occuper pendant sa convalescence. Bulma s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil tout en lui faisant un sourire et s'empara de la télécommande pour lui mettre une chaîne de dessin animé, sans doute devait-elle croire qu'il avait encore 10 ans.

Végéta surveillait le tout depuis le mur ou il était appuyé. Trunks s'approcha de son amant et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Pendant qu'il se remettait de ce baiser, Bra lui fit un baiser sur la joue et Bulma lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Ils s'approchèrent ensuite tout les trois de Végéta et tandis que Trunks lui faisait un sourire, récompensé par son père par un froncement de sourcil moins prononcé que d'habitude, Bra se hissait sur ses pointes de pieds pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Trunks dit alors à sa sœur :

-Allez, dépêche toi, l'adolescente, sinon, je ne te dépose pas à l'école.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, on dirait que c'est une tare, d'être une ado !

-C'en est une ! Heureusement, j'ai dépassé l'âge ingrat alors que tu es en plein dedans !

Pendant que ses enfants passaient la porte en se disputant, Bulma souriait et donnait un baiser à son mari qui y répondit en mettant une main sur la hanche de sa femme. Elle suivit ensuite les enfants et referma la porte.

Végéta se tourna alors vers Goten qui se recroquevilla sous ses couvertures, un peu intimidé de se retrouver seul avec le père de son amant. Végéta soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et se décolla du mur en disant :

-Je suis en salle de gravité, ne me dérange que si tu es à l'article de la mort.

Et il sorti de la pièce. Goten renifla, se moucha et regarda la télévision. Tiens, la saison 45 de Pokémon, il ne l'avait jamais vue, celle là ! Il s'installa plus confortablement et s'endormit rapidement devant la télé.

Quand il se réveilla, il regarda l'heure et remarqua qu'il était près de 13h00. Quelqu'un avait ramassé ses mouchoirs usagés qu'il n'avait pas eu la force d'aller jeter, avait déposé une petite poubelle près de lui pour les prochains et avait déposé devant lui sur la table basse, un bol de soupe. Il se demanda brièvement et avec amusement qui était la bonne fée qui prenait soin de lui, Bulma ou Végéta, puis s'étrangla dans son rire quand il se souvint que Bulma avait dit qu'elle serait absente toute la journée. C'était donc Végéta. Troublant mais en même temps, très gentil.

Goten bu sa soupe et avala les médicaments qu'il avait trouvé à côté, alla déposer sa tasse dans le lave vaisselle vide de la cuisine, il alla faire un petit tour aux toilettes et revint s'installer devant la télévision qui diffusait toujours Pokémon.

Il s'endormit à nouveau.

Quand il se réveilla, il tomba directement sur les yeux si bleus de Trunks. Avec un sourire, le plus âgé se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Il lui demanda :

-Tu vas mieux ?

Goten s'étira et répondit :

-Étonnamment, oui, merci. Comment a été ta journée ?

-Longue, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi.

-Je ne peux pas en dire autant, j'ai dormi toute la journée. Quelle heure est-il ?

-19h30. On ne va pas tarder à passer à table.

-Sans blague ?!

-Sans blague, et si la belle au bois dormant daignait se lever, nous pourrions aller manger. Grogna Végéta.

-La belle aux bois dormant ? Demanda Goten à Trunks.

-Il nous lisait des histoires, à Bra et à moi, quand on était gamin. Il doit encore s'en souvenir.

-J'ai du mal à l'imaginer lire des histoires.

-La façon dont il se comporte en publique n'est qu'une façade. C'est un très bon père.

-J'en doute de moins en moins. Il m'a apporté de la soupe, à midi, et des médicaments.

Trunks souri et embrassa son amant.

Une fois à table, Goten resta encore étonné devant la bonne ambiance qu'il y avait au sein de cette famille. Il n'avait jamais connu ça. Les repas chez les San avaient toujours été très calmes. Ici, les enfants se disputaient gentiment et les adultes discutaient. Goten se senti un moment exclu, spectateur privilégié mais exclu de la discussion, jusqu'à ce que Trunks ne se tourne vers lui pour dire quelque chose de particulièrement stupide. Après ça, Bra et Goten se liguèrent contre lui.

Bulma profita d'une minute d'accalmie dans la discussion animée pour dire :

-Au fait, Goten, je suis passée à ton école, tout à l'heure. J'ai réglé tous les problèmes. Tu reprends les cours demain, si tu te sens d'attaque. Comment vas-tu, au fait ?

-Bien mieux, merci Bulma. Et merci Végéta.

Végéta haussa les épaules en engloutissant son 2ème bol de nouille et Goten compris qu'il ne fallait pas lui en parler. Il retourna donc à sa conversation avec Trunks et sa sœur.

* * *

Ça faisait 1 mois que Goten était à la Capsule et il s'était rapidement habitué à l'ambiance et à avoir son amour avec lui dans son lit tous les soirs. En y repensant, il aurait dû craindre cette vie en couple mais tout c'était passé tellement naturellement entre eux qu'il n'était que plus amoureux de Trunks. Il avait repris les cours sans difficultés et pensait rarement à sa mère. Où plutôt, il trouvait toujours à s'occuper parce que penser à sa mère le rendait triste et qu'il ne voulait pas pleurer, alors il faisait autre chose.

Son amour pour Trunks et la bonne humeur de sa petite sœur l'aidait à passer à autre chose. Il lui restait cependant quelque chose à faire et c'est pourquoi il s'était rendu chez Gohan, juste après les cours.

Il inspira un grand coup et toqua à la porte. Il avait de la chance, son frère était un scientifique qui avait le bonheur de travailler la plupart du temps à la maison, aussi, il y avait peu de chance qu'il le manque. Ce fut donc bien Gohan qui ouvrit la porte. Il resta stupéfait devant son frère quelques instants, puis il libéra l'entrée pour faire passer son jeune frère. Goten rentra timidement dans cette maison qui, pourtant, l'avait accueillie de nombreuses fois.

-Videl n'est pas là ?

-Non, elle est allée faire des courses.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Et le bébé ?

-Tout va bien, merci. Tu veux t'asseoir ?

-Oui.

Goten prit place sur le canapé. Où plutôt, il installa un bout de fesse sur le bout du canapé, stressé comme rarement. Son frère s'installa dans un fauteuil sans même lui proposer à boire et le regarda fixement, mettant Goten encore plus mal à l'aise.

-Alors … j'imagine que maman t'as déjà tout raconté …

-Oui.

-Et … qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Je n'ai rien à dire, tu fais tes choix.

-Oui, c'est sur, mais … enfin, qu'est-ce que …

-Je suis déçu.

Goten se figea.

-Je suis déçu de la façon dont les choses se sont passées entre toi et maman et … j'ai du mal à comprendre ton choix. Je ne ferai pas comme maman, je ne te répudierai pas, tu restes mon frère, mais … tu n'es même pas venu m'en parler quand tu as commencé à ressentir ses sentiments, je sais qu'on est moins proche qu'avant, mais tu me l'aurai dit dès que ses sentiments sont arrivés et on aurai pu faire quelque chose pour les éliminer.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es définitivement gay ou, si je te présente une jolie fille, ça pourrait passer ? Peut-être que si tu couchais avec une fille, tes sentiments pour Trunks disparaîtraient.

-C'est hors de question, enfin ! Pour qui tu me prends ?

-Ne t'énerve pas, j'essaye de résoudre le problème.

-Mais je n'ai aucun problème, Gohan ! Je suis amoureux de Trunks et c'est merveilleux.

-Oui, tellement merveilleux que maman ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. Justement, Videl a une amie somptueuse qui est entre 2 copains, en ce moment. Si tu couches avec elle,…

-Je ne veux coucher avec personne d'autre que Trunks, voyons !

-Pourquoi ? Tu penses que j'ai raison et que si tu couches avec elle, tu redeviendras hétéro ?

-Bien sur que non !

-Tu n'as donc aucune raison de refuser de coucher avec elle, si tu es si confiant. Je …

-C'est quoi cette psychologie inversée à 2 balles, Gohan ? Je viens t'annoncer que j'aime passionnément quelqu'un, Trunks par-dessus tout, tu le connais, tu sais comme il est gentil et digne de confiance et tu me demandes de le tromper pour coucher avec une pouf pour voir si je peux redevenir hétéro ? C'est quoi, ça ?!

-Goten …

-Je pensais que tu me soutiendrais mais tu es bien comme maman. Non, tu es pire qu'elle parce qu'elle a au moins eu la décence de me montrer son dégoût directement et pas de le camoufler derrière une pseudo compassion. Tu sais quoi, c'est moi qui ne veux plus te voir. Au revoir, Gohan ! S'exclama Goten en se levant et en sortant de la maison en claquant la porte.

Goten vola quelques instants, la larme à l'œil mais il décida de ne pas la laisser couler. Merde, qu'est ce que c'était que cette famille qui n'était pas capable d'être heureux de son bonheur ?!

Il atterrit finalement et essaya de se situer. Il était dans un quartier louche et il avait atterri devant un bar … pas une mauvaise idée. Il entra dans l'établissement, bien décidé à finir la nuit complètement bourré.

Trunks soupira. 21h venait de sonner et Goten n'était toujours pas rentré. Et il ne répondait pas au téléphone, en plus. Il était vraiment très inquiet et faisait les 100 pas dans le salon. Bulma le regarda puis envoya un regard de détresse vers son mari. Végéta soupira et marmonna :

-Le fils de Kakaroto m'aura vraiment tout fait !

-Dis-toi que tu ne le fais pas pour son fils mais pour le tien, mon chéri. Dit Bulma en l'embrassant doucement.

Végéta soupira encore et tapa sur l'épaule de Trunks.

-Viens, on va le chercher.

-Mais il ne répond pas au téléphone, peut-être qu'il veut juste être seul.

-Et bien il nous le dira de vive voix. Viens. Dit Végéta en poussant son fils vers la porte.

Ils s'envolèrent tout les 2 et repérèrent rapidement l'aura de Goten. Ils la suivirent jusqu'à un quartier mal famé et plus particulièrement, vers un bar. Ils rentrèrent et grimacèrent devant l'aspect de ce bar. Sale, glauque, lumière tamisée et mauvaise fréquentation. Les habitués s'étaient tournés vers eux mais en voyant leur bras musclés et le regard de tueur de Végéta, ils préférèrent les laisser tranquille. Goten était accoudé au bar, une dizaine de shots devant lui, vides, et il en tenait un autre à la main. Visiblement, il essayait de repérer sa bouche pour pouvoir l'avaler. Trunks se précipita vers lui et lui demanda d'un ton inquiet :

-Goten ?

-Oh, Trunks ! Amour de ma vie, comment ça va ?

-Dis donc, t'es complètement bourré, non ?

-Rond comme une queue de pelle, oui monsieur. Tu sais que t'es vachement sexy dans tes costumes ?

-Goten, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Aujourd'hui, je suis allé voir Gohan … il a essayé de me dégayiser … je ne crois pas que ça existe, ce mot. Enfin bref, il m'a demandé, en gros, si je ne pouvais plus être gay parce que ça ne lui plait pas. J'ai dit non parce que je t'aimais alors il m'a dit de coucher avec une fille pour foir … pour voir ! Et j'ai dit non, parce que je t'aime. Tu sais, j'espère que tu m'aimes vraiment comme tu le dis parce que je me suis fâché avec toutes ma famille pour toi … alors si tu devais un jour me laisser tomber, je pense que je me suiciderai.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi, Goten. Bien sur que je t'aime. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber.

Trunks essuya une larme qui s'échappait de l'œil de Goten.

-J'espère parce que tu es la seule chose qu'il me reste, Trunks. La seule. Je suis totalement dépendant de toi, maintenant.

Trunks serra Goten contre lui et l'emmena vers la sortie. Le barman les interpella :

-Eh, qui va payer ses consommations ?

Trunks sorti un billet de sa poche en le déposa sur le bar, pendant que Végéta fusillait le barman du regard pour avoir parlé à son fils de cette manière. Finalement, il suivi les 2 garçons dehors. Trunks portait Goten alors qu'il volait vers la maison. Végéta les surveillait de derrière et se dit que, vraiment, Kakaroto avait fait de la merde avec sa famille et qu'il allait devoir aller lui secouer les puces.

Il devança Trunks et lui ouvrit la porte, ainsi que la porte de leur chambre. Il regarda son fils poser Goten sur le lit. Goten s'était endormi pendant le voyage. Trunks déshabilla Goten et le mit sous les couvertures. Il s'assit à côté de lui sur le matelas et dit :

-C'est vrai, tu sais.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Végéta.

-Que je l'aime plus que tout. Je pourrais mourir pour lui. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas confiance en moi ?

-Il est perdu à cause des revers avec sa famille, mais je suis sur qu'il sait que tu l'aime.

-J'espère. Je ne voulais pas qu'il perde tout à cause de moi.

-Ce n'est certainement pas à cause de toi. C'est à cause d'eux. Je te le dis, il est perdu mais il sait que tu l'aimes. Ça ira mieux demain, quand il sera sobre.

-J'imagine. Merci papa. Dit Trunks tout en continuant à caresser les cheveux de Goten.

Végéta referma la porte et, en ce dirigeant vers sa chambre, se dit que demain, il allait régler le cas Kakaroto.

* * *

San Goku stoppa son attaque contre Uub et leva la tête. Il sentait une très grande force se diriger vers lui. Il souri, il avait reconnu la puissance de Végéta. En effet, peu de temps après, le prince Saïyens atterrissait à ses côtés.

-Végéta, ça alors, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Tu viens t'entraîner avec nous ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kakaroto ?

-Ben, ça se voit, non ? Je m'entraîne avec Uub.

-Oui, c'est vrai, et pendant que tu te bas contre un garçon que tu connais à peine, tu négliges ta famille !

-Ma famille ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Chichi ou aux enfants ?

-Oui. Visiblement, Chichi ne t'as rien dit, mais elle jeté Goten hors de la maison.

-Comment ça ?

-Il lui a avoué qu'il était homosexuel et elle l'a déshérité en lui disant qu'il n'était plus son fils. Elle a changé les serrures de la maison et a vendu ou jeté toutes ses affaires.

-… c'est quoi, homosexuel ?

-C'est pas vrai, t'es vraiment grave, toi ! Ton fils préfère les garçons. C'est-à-dire que ce que toi, tu fais avec Chichi, les câlins, les bisous et ce que vous faîtes en privé dans votre chambre, Goten le fait avec un garçon. Mon fils, en l'occurrence. Trunks.

-Ah, comme Gohan, alors !

-Pardon ?! Je ne crois pas, non. Gohan n'a pas rejeté totalement Goten mais il ne lui parle presque plus et l'évite autant qu'il peut.

-Ah bon ? Mais je ne parlais pas de mon fils, je voulais dire comme Gohan, mon grand-père. Tu sais, la personne qui m'a recueilli lorsque je suis arrivé sur Terre. J'ai trouvé une photo de lui et d'un autre homme dans une commode, un jour. Je lui ai demandé qui c'était et il m'a répondu que c'était son amoureux et qu'il était parti dans l'au-delà depuis longtemps.

-Alors oui, Goten est comme ton grand-père, il préfère avoir un amoureux qu'une amoureuse.

-Je ne vois pas de problème à ça ! Déclara Goku en haussant les épaules.

-Ta femme si, apparemment puisqu'elle l'a renié. Et toi, pendant ce temps là, pendant que ta femme fout en l'air ta famille et que ton fils déprime, tu t'entraînes. Tu n'as donc aucun honneur ?

-Goten ne va pas bien ?

-Comment pourrait-il aller bien alors que ni sa mère, ni son frère ne lui parlent et que son père a disparu !

-Où est-il ?

-Il est chez moi. Comme il est en couple avec Trunks, nous avons décidé de le garder avec nous. Mais il ne va pas bien.

-Ok, je te suis à la capsule.

-Non, je t'interdis de me suivre. Et je t'interdis de dire à qui que ce soit que je suis venu te voir. Tu peux partir dans 1h, je serai chez moi.

-Tu sais qu'en me téléportant, je serai chez toi avant toi !

-Tu pars dans une heure, je te dis ! S'énerva Végéta en s'envolant et en maudissant l'idiotie de Goku.

Une heure plus tard, alors que Bulma, Bra, Végéta, Trunks et Goten étaient dans le salon, occupés à diverses activités, la sonnerie de la porte retenti.

Bulma se leva pour aller ouvrir et se retrouva face à son ami d'enfance.

-Goku, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Coucou Bulma ! Comment vas-tu ? Je suis venu voir Goten !

-Papa ? Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

Face à cette question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, Goku se gratta la tête d'un air gêné et jeta un coup d'œil à Végéta qui lui tournait obstinément le dos, en quête d'un peu d'aide.

N'obtenant rien de ce côté-là, il déclara, gêné :

-Ben, j'ai ressenti ton aura ici alors je suis venu.

Puis, redevenant sérieux :

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais des problèmes avec ta mère alors je viens voir comment tu allais et ce qui s'est passé. On peut parler en privé ? Allons dans la cuisine.

Goten hocha la tête, penaud et commença à l'emmener vers la cuisine. Bulma interpella Goku avant qu'il ne rentre dans la pièce et lui dit :

-Interdiction de piller mon frigo, Goku !

-Ah bon ? Bon ben allons dans le jardin, alors, on sera mieux. Déclara le Saïyen en jetant un regard ennuyé vers Bulma.

Goten jeta un regard vers Trunks qui lui fit un sourire encourageant alors qu'il décrochait le manteau que Trunks lui avait offert.

Les San se dirigèrent donc vers le jardin de la capsule. C'était une belle journée d'hivers, l'atmosphère était froide mais le ciel sans nuage laissait le soleil les réchauffer de ses rayons.

-Alors, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

-Ben, c'est simple. J'ai dis à maman que j'étais amoureux de Trunks et elle m'a viré de la maison … est-ce que ça t'embête ?

-Oui, beaucoup !

-Oh. Alors tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me dire des horreurs toi aussi et me déshériter ?

-Quoi, non ! Ça m'embête que ta mère t'ait fait quitter la maison, Goten. Tu es mon fils, je t'aime et je ne te reprocherai jamais d'être tombé amoureux d'un garçon !

-C'est vrai ? Excuse-moi d'être étonné mais vous sembliez avoir toujours les mêmes idées, avec maman alors te voir donner un avis contraire au sien … c'est bizarre.

-Tu sais, mon fils, avec ta mère, on s'est partagé votre éducation de telle manière qu'elle s'est occupée de votre développement affectif et mental et moi, du physique. Mais je suis ton père et je te soutiendrais quoi que tu fasses.

-Oui, et bien ça aussi, ça porte une question.

-Quoi ?

-Que tu sois mon père.

-Je ne vois pas où, on se ressemble tellement que c'est évident.

-Tu es mon géniteur mais tu n'as pas été un bon père … et puis … zut, écoute, quitte à être fâché avec toute la famille, autant le faire avec tout le monde alors je vais être honnête et te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur parce que je n'en peut plus de taire mes sentiments. Tu n'as pas été un bon père, tu as été un père absent et Gohan m'a servi de père bien plus que toi !

-Mais je … j'ai fais de mon mieux.

-Nan, c'est faux, ou plutôt, si c'est vrai, alors ce n'était pas assez. Ecoute, je suis né orphelin de père. Gohan et maman se sont occupés de moi. Gohan s'occupait de me faire la classe et maman s'occupait de m'entraîner. On m'avait toujours dis que j'étais le fils d'un héro qui avait sauvé le monde et la galaxie de dangereux ennemis, et j'étais fier de t'avoir pour père et en même temps, j'étais triste de ne pas te connaître. J'étais triste parce que je n'avais pas de papa. Gohan t'avais connu pendant les premières années de sa vie et il m'avait dit que tu étais un super papa. Tu t'étais occupé de lui, tu lui lisais des histoires le soir, tu vérifiais qu'il n'y ait pas de monstre sous son lit, tu allais à la pêche et tu faisais des promenades en forêt avec lui. Dans mon esprit, non seulement tu étais un héro mais en plus, tu étais le plus gentil papa du monde. Et puis un jour, à 7 ans, on m'a présenté un monsieur qui me ressemblait comme 2 gouttes d'eau et qui semblait très fort, tu m'as pris dans tes bras puis tu t'es désintéressé de moi. Alors je me suis dit, c'est normal, tu dois te concentrer sur les combats à venir, puis il y a eu l'épisode Boo et là encore, tu étais trop occupé et je comprenais ça. Mais quand ça a été fini et que tu es rentré à la maison avec moi, j'ai cru que tu allais t'occuper de moi comme un vrai papa et faire avec moi ce que tu avais fait avec Gohan, mais non !

La vie a reprit et maman s'occupait de la maison, Gohan de mes devoirs et toi, tu étais un entraîneur mais jamais un papa. Tu ne m'as jamais lu d'histoire comme pour Gohan, tu n'as jamais été là pour moi, nous n'avons jamais été à la pêche et la seule fois ou toi et moi on a été dans la forêt, c'était le jour ou tu as voulu tester ma vitesse dans une course d'obstacle !

Mais c'est pas ça, un père ! Tu veux savoir ce que c'est un père ? C'est ce qui se passe dans cette maison ! Déclara Goten en désignant la capsule.

-Chez Bulma ?

-Oui, Végéta peut sans doute paraître froid mais c'est un bon père. Voici une journée typique que j'ai vu depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Végéta se lève toujours le premier, il descend à la cuisine et prépare le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Et pendant que Bulma, Trunks et moi on se lève, il va réveiller Bra parce que même si elle a 14 ans, elle adore toujours être réveillée par son papa. Quand il descend enfin avec Bra, on est déjà tous les 3 à table. Il sert le petit-déjeuner à sa fille, ressert Bulma en café et rajoute des toasts dans le panier à pain et enfin, il déjeune. Il reste avec nous jusqu'à ce que nous partions tous. Trunks à la corp, Bra et moi à l'école et que Bulma disparaisse dans son atelier. Alors oui, il passe ensuite toute sa journée dans sa salle de gravité à s'entraîner mais ce qui est important, c'est que quand Bra rentre à la maison, il est sorti de la salle de gravité et il a prit sa douche. Quand Bra arrive, il l'amène dans la cuisine et ils goûtent ensemble et pendant que lui goûte, elle, elle parle. Elle lui raconte sa journée, ce qui s'est passé à l'école, les leçons, les copines, les potins, ce qu'elle a mangé à midi. Soyons honnête, ce n'est pas très intéressant, mais il reste là et il l'écoute, il lui pose des questions, il s'intéresse. Ensuite, il va dans le salon avec elle et elle fait ses devoirs pendant qu'il fait des pompes. Il s'assure que tous ses devoirs soient bien faits et il lui fait réciter ses leçons. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il comprenne ce qu'il lui fait réciter parce qu'il n'a pas de connaissances scolaires terriennes, mais il le fait et il la corrige en cas d'erreur. Il ne la lâche pas tant que tout n'est pas parfait alors elle a plutôt intérêt à assurer si elle veut aller jouer. Trunks m'a dit qu'il faisait la même chose pour lui quand il était plus jeune et qu'il était très sévère mais qu'il ne s'énervait jamais si il ne comprenait pas quelque chose et il faisait de son mieux pour le lui expliquer. Sur les coups des 18h30, Bulma sort enfin de l'atelier et ils passent du temps rien que tout les deux pendant que Bra joue quelque part dans la maison. Trunks et moi, on arrive alors ensemble, le plus souvent et, pendant que Bulma prépare le dîner, Végéta, Trunks et moi, on s'installe devant la télé, devant la chaîne info. Ça n'intéresse pas du tout Végéta, ce qui peux arriver sur Terre, les guerres ou l'économie mais il sait que c'est important que Trunks le fasse et comme c'est le seul moment ou il peut passer du temps avec son fils, il le fait. Il interroge Trunks sur sa journée et Trunks lui raconte tout en toute confiance. Le plus souvent, Végéta passe un bras sur le dossier du canapé, derrière la tête de son fils, parce que ce n'est pas un homme très tactile mais il aime être près de lui. Végéta s'intéresse à ce que son fils à a lui dire. Je pari que tu ne sais rien de ma vie. Tu ne sais même pas quelles études je fais, ni ce vers quoi je me destine. Comment expliques-tu que Krilin, ton meilleur ami, le sache, mais que toi, tu l'ignores ? Et pendant le dîner, tout le monde parle avec tout le monde, c'est joyeux et bruyant. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec ce que nous avions à la maison. Tout le monde se dépêchait de manger et le seul son que l'on entendait, c'était quand toi et moi on demandait à maman de nous resservir. Attention, je ne dis pas que Végéta est un homme parfait, il peut être de mauvaise humeur, irritable et peu patient mais Végéta, l'homme qui a été ton ennemi pendant des années et qui est maintenant ton rival, le prince Végéta que tout le monde diabolise, est un bien meilleur père que toi.

Au fur et à mesure du discours de son fils, Goku baissait la tête, confus par l'image de lui que lui renvoyait son fils et par ce qu'il lui apprenait de Végéta.

-J'ai fais de mon mieux et j'ai manifestement échoué. Je suis désolé, Goten, je ne me rendais pas compte que je te rendais malheureux. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, je voudrais que tu saches, de manière sûre et certaine, que je t'aime. Tu es mon fils et je donnerai ma vie pour toi.

-… je le sais, au fond de moi, je le sais, mais j'ai tellement été mal dans ma peau, pendant tellement de temps, et ton absence rajoutait à mon mal être. Je n'avais personne à qui me confier. Gohan est parti de la maison sitôt que tu es revenu et nous nous sommes éloignés, et je suis resté seul avec maman qui me voit toujours comme si j'avais 4 ans et que j'étais le sosie imparfait de Gohan et toi, qui ne me voyais que comme un entraînement.

Goku s'approcha doucement de son fils, les bras ouverts en une invitation à s'y enfouir. Goten se détourna, les larmes aux yeux, mais Goku est connu pour sa ténacité et il fini par emprisonner son fils dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Il respira son odeur, si connue mais en même temps, si différente depuis qu'il l'avait senti la dernière fois. Il lui déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et lui dit :

-Je suis désolé pour tout. Je vais parler à ta mère et à Gohan.

-Même si tu le faisais, je ne suis pas sûr que ça changerai quoi que ce soit. Et même s'ils changeaient, je ne pourrais sans doute pas leur pardonner.

-Sache que je t'aime vraiment. Quoi que tu fasses et quoi que tu dises. Et le fait que tu sois amoureux de Trunks ne change rien pour moi. Ou plutôt, ça fait juste que je suis heureux que vous vous soyez trouvé et comme vous êtes heureux ensemble alors c'est le principal pour moi. Je vais aller voir ta mère et ton frère. Je vais leur parler et leur dire que je te soutiens quelques soient tes choix. Je suis heureux pour toi et je suis reconnaissant envers Bulma et Végéta de t'avoir pris avec eux. Dorénavant, je vais être plus présent, je viendrais te voir régulièrement et on fera des choses, rien que tout les 2, promis … et ça ne sera pas un entraînement.

-Merci. Je ne sais pas si tu vas le faire, mais je te suis reconnaissant de ton intention.

Goku lâcha enfin son fils avec un sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, sous les protestations de Goten. Ils furent interrompus par la voix de Bulma criant « Goku, Goten, à table ! ». Goku ri et dit « Je savais bien que Bulma ne m'aurai pas laissé mourir de faim si je venais te voir si près de midi ! » Goten ri et conduisit son père vers la cuisine tout en discutant avec lui. Si son père faisait des efforts alors il était tout disposé à en faire aussi.

Goku tint sa parole et, à peine le repas terminé, il s'envola vers la maison de Chichi. En arrivant, il ne su pas quelle attitude adopté. Devait-il rentrer ou frapper à la porte ? Goten avait raison, il avait abandonné sa famille et ça fait plusieurs années qu'il n'avait pas vu sa femme. Quel piètre exemple pour ses enfants. En soupirant, il toqua à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Chichi. Mais une Chichi différente de son souvenir. Son visage était plus marqué et plus sévère et ses cheveux, plus aussi noirs. Elle le fixa avec étonnement et s'exclama :

-Goku ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-A ton avis ? Tu n'en as pas une petite idée ?

-Goten t'a contacté. Déclara t'elle d'un ton contrarié.

-En fait, non, il ne m'a rien dit. Mais j'ai voulu aller le voir et j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé. Chichi, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne te permets pas de me juger, Goku ! J'ai élevé mes enfants seule pendant que tu vadrouillais, mourrais et t'entraînais. Tu daignais à peine faire une apparition de temps en temps et c'était toujours la fête quand on te revoyait mais au quotidien, c'est moi qui élevais seule tes enfants. Gohan a été facile à élever, c'était un garçon si gentil et si intelligent. Mais Goten n'a été que désillusion et déception. Il n'a pas voulu suivre la voie que je lui destinais, la recherche, comme son frère, et a préféré prendre une filière dans laquelle il avait de la facilité et parce qu'il aime ça, l'informatique. Mes fils ne sont pas fait pour prendre la voie de la facilité, et est-ce qu'on fait un métier parce qu'on l'aime ? Non, il aurait dû souffrir, comme son frère avant lui. Mais il n'a jamais eu les capacités de mon Gohan. Et ça ! Il m'avait déjà tellement déçue mais là ! Il ne pouvait même pas me donner les petits enfants que je demandais et méritais ! Ça a été la goutte d'eau. Il fallait qu'il parte. Je l'ai déshérité, il ne remettra plus jamais les pieds ici, tu m'entends ?

-Tout ça parce qu'il aime les garçons !

-Entre autre. Tu es venu pour me demander de le reprendre ? C'est non !

-Chichi, je ne te le demande pas. Il a été tellement malheureux avec toi que même si tu le suppliais à genoux, jamais il ne reviendrait. Je venais juste pour essayer de comprendre. C'est ton fils autant que le mien, Chichi, pourquoi son bonheur ne te suffit pas ?

-Parce que son bonheur est au détriment du mien et que j'ai trop donné toute ma vie pour ne rien recevoir en retour de sa part alors c'est non. Ce n'est plus mon fils.

-Tu as perdu un fils et un mari, Chichi, parce que j'aime Goten et je le soutiendrais et si je dois prendre parti, je serai du sien.

-… mais, Goku, ça fait des années qu'on n'est plus marié, toi et moi ! Tu apparais, tu disparais, et tu pensais qu'il y avait encore quelque chose entre nous ? Je t'ai choisi comme mari parce que tu étais le plus fort et que tu étais le plus susceptible de me donner des enfants forts. Je voulais 2 garçons, tu as bien rempli ton rôle, entre 2 disparitions. J'ai supporté tes excentricités pendant que les enfants étaient petits mais maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus besoin d'un père, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! Tiens, les papiers du divorce sont là. J'attendais d'avoir ton adresse pour te les envoyer. Et ne compte pas avoir quoi que ce soit de moi. L'argent qui a permis à cette famille de vivre toutes ses années venaient de mon père et il est hors de question que je te laisse quoi que ce soit ! Tu n'es qu'un fainéant qui n'a jamais rien fait de ses 10 doigts pour la survie de sa famille.

Goku était abasourdi par le discours de Chichi. Il ne la connaissait pas comme ça. Il prit les papiers qu'elle lui tendait, ainsi que le stylo, les signas puis s'envola. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec cette sorcière.

Son deuxième arrêt fut pour Gohan. Il ne savait pas ou il habitait mais il suivi son aura qu'il repéra facilement. Gohan habitait un peu en retrait de la capitale de l'Ouest. Il s'arrêta devant sa maison et toqua à la porte.

Une femme enceinte lui ouvrit alors la porte et le regarda avec de gros yeux, la bouche ouverte.

-Euh, bonjour … Vidal, c'est ça ?

-C'est Videl, bonjour monsieur San. Vous venez voir Gohan, j'imagine. Chéri ? Appela t'elle derrière elle.

L'aîné de Goku apparu alors à la porte. Goku sembla surpris de son apparence. Gohan portait maintenant des lunettes sur le nez et il ne semblait clairement pas aussi costaud qu'il le devrait.

-Papa ? Bonjour !

-Salut. Dis moi, cette femme, là, c'est …

-C'est Videl, ma femme.

-Tu es marié ?

-Oui.

-Je ne savais pas.

-Tu aurai été mis au courant si tu avais pris la peine de te manifester ces dernières années.

-… je vois … et ce bébé …

-Le mien, tu vas être grand-père.

-Grand-père ! Génial. Félicitation, mon fils. Déclara Goku, très heureux.

Gohan ne pu s'empêcher de sourire malgré son ressentiment. Son père était vraiment toujours le même. Il soupira :

-Tu veux venir t'asseoir ?

-Oui, merci.

Goku pris place sur le canapé du salon pendant que Gohan allait aider Videl à préparer un apéritif et des verres. Il déposa le plateau sur la table basse, devant Goku, prenant place sur le fauteuil, Videl assise sur son accoudoir.

-Hum, alors, quoi de neuf ? Tu as fini d'entraîner Uub ?

-Non, on est loin d'avoir fini mais vous me manquiez, je voulais vous voir. Je suis allé voir Goten et il m'a raconté une drôle d'histoire.

Gohan sembla gêné et ne regarda pas son père dans les yeux.

-Oui, j'imagine laquelle.

-Comment as-tu pu le trahir de cette façon, Gohan ? Ton petit frère ? Il t'idolâtrait, étant gamin !

-Je sais, c'est juste … ça me rends mal à l'aise, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Maman est de mon avis.

-Non, ta mère a répudié Goten, c'est inadmissible. Je suis d'ailleurs aller le lui dire. Nous avons divorcé.

-Pardon ? Tout ça à cause de Goten ?

-Non, certainement pas. Ta mère et moi ne nous sommes jamais aimé, nous avons juste tenu chacun une promesse que nous nous étions faîte étant gamin. Vous êtes grands, maintenant, nous n'avons donc plus rien en commun et avons décidé de nous séparer pour faire notre vie de notre côté. Déclara Goku, maquillant la vérité pour ne pas troubler plus encore son fils.

Malgré tout, je suis allé voir ta mère et je lui ai dit le fond de ma pensée. Goten ne mérite pas ça parce qu'il est amoureux de Trunks et je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu le laisser tomber juste pour ça.

-Et bien, maman nous y a un peu incité. Mais je n'ai pas coupé les ponts avec lui. Il sait qu'il peut venir ici quand il veut !

-Ah oui ? Et depuis qu'il a quitté la maison, il est souvent venu te voir ? Il m'a dit que ton attitude à son égard était affreuse, que tu essayais de le changer, de changer ce qu'il était et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne vous fréquente plus. Je ne t'ordonne pas de te réconcilier avec ton frère parce que vous êtes des adultes maintenant, mais sache que je le soutiens, que je l'aime autant que toi et que je lui ai promis de venir le voir souvent. Pareil pour toi. Vous êtes mes fils et je vous aimes autant l'un que l'autre. Je ne serai plus aux abonnés absents et j'espère que tu me diras quand ton bébé naîtra. Je vous laisse. Bonne soirée. Dit Goku en se levant et en quittant la maison.

Goku tint parole et rendit de nombreuses visites à ses 2 enfants. Gohan et Goten reprirent contact mais ça resta toujours très distant. Goten réussi avec brio son diplôme de fin d'année et comme convenu, il se fit embaucher chez Bulma avec qui il travailla en étroite collaboration.

Goten et Trunks attendirent encore 1 an et aménagèrent ensemble dans un petit appartement qu'ils transformèrent en nid douillet où ils purent exprimer leur amour en toute liberté.

Chichi disparu totalement de la vie de son cadet sans que ça ne le perturbe plus que ça. Après sa discussion avec son père, Goten avait décidé que sa famille était ceux qu'il décidait et qu'il aimait, il y avait bien sur Trunks et tout les Briefs, mais également son père, qu'il n'avait jamais connu mais avec qui il faisait connaissance.

Tout le monde vécu heureux pendant très longtemps et tous savait que c'était grâce à l'homme le plus macho ayant jamais existé, mais personne n'avait essayé de le remercier sous peine de se faire violemment rabrouer.

Leur ange gardien à tous était donc un prince saïyen violent et au caractère explosif. Si son père avait su ça, il serai mort d'une attaque cardiaque.

Happy End !

Oui, je sais, la fin arrive trop vite et sans vraiment de raison, mais je n'avais pas d'idée. Et puis, comme je l'ai dit, cette fic avait surtout vocation à régler les comptes entre Goten et Goku.

Merci d'avoir lu et reviewvez si vous avez aimé. Si vous n'avez pas aimer, ne reviewvez pas, je m'en fiche.

Mangafana


End file.
